Fire's Burning!
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: When CeCe and Rocky were younger they found a house on fire with 2 boys inside. 2 Years later those 2 boys are now LIVING with them! CeCexTy RockyxDeuce
1. Chapter 1

**Fire's Burning!**

_**3rd Person's P.O.V**_

One night, Cecellia Jones and Rocky Blue were roaming around the city. The two 13 year olds sat down on a bench.  
"Can you believe it?" Rocky whispered, staring up at the night sky with millions of stars lighting up the world.  
"Believe what?" CeCe asked looking at Rocky. Rocky smiled and closed her eyes.  
"A few more days, and school will be over!" CeCe smiled, layed her head back and shut her eyes. The two girls were silent, thinking about the joys of summer. No school, no teachers, no tests or projects. They were at peace, when a smell brushed across their noses.  
"Rocks, do you smell that?" CeCe asked, worried. Rocky nodded. They opened their eyes and over a couple of trees were black smoke.  
"CeCe! Fire!" They both shot up from their seats and ran to the source of the smoke. There was a large house, not quite a mansion but very nice.  
"Quick! Call the fire bregade!" CeCe told Rocky, Rocky speed dialed the fire bregade and told them there was a fire at their location.  
"CeCe! Look up!" She looked up and saw the tip of two dark haired heads peak from the top window.  
"They look like people!" Rocky whispered and grabbed CeCe's hand.  
"Hey!" CeCe yelled up. The two heads shot up, they're were two boys. They both had dirt and ash on their faces, and tears pouring down their shocked and worried eyes.  
"We called the fire bregade and they should be here any second!" CeCe informed them. They nodded but still said nothing. CeCe walked closer,  
"CeCe no!" Rocky yelled. CeCe looked back and smiled.  
"C'mon Rocky..." She whispered and held hr hand out. Rocky took it.  
"You guys will be okay!" Rocky said up to them. Seconds later, 2 fire trucks drove behind Rocky and CeCe. The two girls smiled up at eachother, then the two boys.  
"There are two boys up there!" Rocky informed the firefighters. 3 of them raced in with their gear, Rocky and CeCe, nervously, waited holding onto eachother. One came out with one boy wrapped around him, he set him on a gurney. Another came out with someone a bit older, the last came out with another boy, but he was older than the first, about 14-15, The firefighter placed him on another gurney. Before the ambulance left, CeCe and Rocky asked if they could stay with the boys.

A few days later they boys woke, and the first thing they saw were two girls standing in front of them, smiling. They both sat up, but before any of them could say anything, the doctor and nurse burst in giving them water and checking their blood pressure. They told the girls to go home, and that the boys would be fine.

**2 Years Later**

"Ugh, have I mentioned how much I hate school?" CeCe complained through her phone, jamming they key into her apartment door. On the other side Rocky laughed.  
"You home yet?" She asked.  
"I'm outside my door, Flynn must've locked the door again. Little pepsqueak!" CeCe said angrily.  
"Same here, stupid key!"  
"Got it!" They said simoltaneously. When they both walked into their seperate apartments, two police officers sat on their couches.  
"I gotta go." They both said.  
"Ms. Jones?" CeCe nodded.  
"?" Rocky nodded. "Perhaps, we should all talk together" The office said in a low gruff voice.  
"_We_?" Rocky asked. A few minutes later, there was a knock on CeCe's door. She opened it and found Rocky and two police officers on the other side. CeCe let them inside and the police officers sat together on the couch while Rocky and CeCe sat on a 2-seater couch in front of them.  
"What's this about?" CeCe asked.  
"2 years ago," The one who talked to Rocky earlier started, "There was a fire at the old Parks house." CeCe and Rocky looked at eachother and thought about those 2 boys, and the mysterious man. "The man, he died of cancer. The two boys," Rocky and CeCe tensed up, hoping they didn't die. "They are out of the hospital, though. They have no where to live. All of their family has either never heard of them, or have no room." Rocky and CeCe nodded, happy they were still alive. "Now, the reason why we're here, is to see if you two, could... take care of the boys. One could live at both of your apartments. Now, I know you two may need some time to think it over with, so we'll give you 5 minutes." They all got up and walked to the kitchen. _Of course you can eat the rest of my doughnuts_, CeCe thought.  
"What do you think?" Rocky whispered.  
"I think we should go for it. I mean, if we don't take them, who else will?"  
"Good point, but what about our mums? What happens when the walk in and see us with two strange boys?" Rocky asked.  
"They'll understand." CeCe said smiling a bit. "Now the question in my mind is, what boy will we take?" CeCe asked. Rocky smiled, thinking about those 2 boys. "Well, that younger one... he seemed um...what's the word I'm looking for..." Rocky began.  
"Interesting?" CeCe asked smiling.  
"Maybe..." Rocky said, getting a bit rosy in the cheeks.  
"Alright, you'll take him, and I'll take the _older _one. Besides, Flynn needs a little maturity in his life." CeCe said reasonably. The cops came and sat back down.  
"Well?" One said in a higher pitched voice than the rest.  
"We'll take them" CeCe said smiling.  
"Alright, now, who's taking Deuce Martinez?" The higher pitched one asked. They both looked confused, they never learnt their names. "The erm, younger one." Rocky formed an 'o' with her mouth.  
"That would be me" She said.  
"And you'll be taking Tyler Parks?" He asked pointing his blue pen at CeCe, she nodded and he wrote something on a piece of paper.  
"Alright, they'll come by after school, after we enroll them _into_ school." The gruff one said. They got up and left, then Rocky and CeCe collapsed on the couch.  
"Oh my..." they both whispered. Rocky got up,  
"Well, I'd better go before my mum get's home." They waved good-bye and she left. CeCe sunk in her seat, then decided to watch cartoons.  
"In the city of townsville!" CeCe acted like the narrator. Mid-way through the show her door opened and her mum came in with her police uniform on. CeCe turned off the T.V.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, mum" CeCe said 'cheerfully'. froze, knowing this kind of attitude.  
"CeCe, what happened?" She carefully asked.  
"Well, you see. Remember 2 years ago. The fire that happened?" nodded. "Well," CeCe continued "Those 2 boys, need a place to stay, and I was wondering if 1 of the boys could stay here..." CeCe couldn't make out what her mum's expression was.  
"What's his name?"  
"Tyler Parks"  
"How old is he?" crossed her arms.  
"Um, a bit older I think. Not like 20 or anything, I think he's about 16." Mrs. Jones sighed.  
"Alright..." CeCe smiled, grabbed her phone and went into her room.

**She said yes!-*CeCe***

A few minutes passed before Rocky replied.

**It took a bit of persuasion but she said yeah!-Rockin'Rocks**

**Great!-*CeCe***

She closed her phone layed down on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about tomorrow. _I wonder of he looks any different... I wonder if he's ever thought about me... I wonder..._ thoughts flooded her head. Will he remember me, what if he's mean, what if he'll hate me? Good thoughts, and bad. She couldn't sleep, tomorrow after school she'll have an hour of alone time with the kid she saved...

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

CeCe's alarm clock blared through the covers of her blankets which were covering her face. Her eyes opened and she tiredly walked passed the alarm clock and hit the 'off' button. She quickly showered and walked up to the foggy mirror. Wiping off the smoke she looked at herself through the mirror, _today's the day_...CeCe got changed and blow dried her hair.  
"Now, to straighten, or _** not **_to straighten is the question!" CeCe asked herself. She decided to let her red spirals naturally flow. She applied some make-up ate cereal and brush her teeth.  
"Time!" He looked at the clock 7:58AM. "2 minutes...I guess I could go to school early..." she whispered to herself.

_Oh but that one night, was more than just right!_

**Knock knock-Rockin'Rocks**

Cece smiled and opened the door, revealing smiling Rocky all ready to go with her back pack flung around her right shoulder. Cece leaned and picked up my back pack and hi-tops and headed out.  
"You excited?" she asked CeCe as they made their way to school. She was about to answer when they saw, the twins. Gunther and Tinka were the bullies of their school. The twins' favourite targets, were Rocky and CeCe.  
"Maybe we can find away around them" Rocky proposed. CeCe looked around to find a way out, but found none. They decided to walk forward and pay the consequence.  
"Ey vook!" Tinka yelled to Gunther, he looked to where she was pointing and gave a cruel smile.  
"Ah, and you two vooking nice. Trying to impress me?" He said winking. They ignored him and kept walking. Tinka ran up in front of them and shoved them.  
"Don't ignore us!" She yelled in her heavy accent. They kept their heads down. Tinka favoured hurting Rocky more, and Gunther favoured hurting CeCe more. Tinka looked at Rocky who was shivering. Tinka smiled and pushed her harder. Rocky pushed into CeCe and they both fell down. Gunther strutted over to CeCe, bent down and with his index finger, lifted CeCe's head up.  
"Poor, pathetic CeCe. Just like your father, right?" A tear rolled down her cheek. CeCe hated talking about her dad, she said it hurt to much.  
"Atleast you _have _a father" Tinka said to Rocky, holding her head down to the ground. "Too bad you never see him. I'm surprised he hasn't cheated on his wife yet!" Tinka and Gunther got up and continued walking to school. After Rocky and CeCe couldn't see them anymore, they too got up and walked to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire's Burning!**

_C'mon...go faster! C'mon! _CeCe thought to herself. Last period, History. Rocky was behind her a row over. CeCe looked over to her, Rocky looked back and sighed. _10,9,8,7,6,5,4, and here, we,go!_ The bell rung and Rocky and CeCe ran out of there and raced to their lockers.  
"I'm so excited!" Rocky her books in the locker.  
"So am I!" CeCe said, less excited.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Rocky asked. CeCe sighed and shut her locker.  
"What if he hates me, or he's mean?" She asked looking at her. Rocky smiled and placed her hand on CeCe's shoulder.  
"He won't! No one can hate you! Except for The Twins, and plus, if he's mean, which he won't be, you could always give him a time out" she gave CeCe a wink and they laughed.

When Rocky and CeCe seperated to their apartments CeCe whipped out her iPod and started playing some music.  
"Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y" she sang as she wiggled the key in the lock then opened the door. She threw her backpack to the ground took off her jacket, then remembered about Tyler. She turned around and faced the living room. She saw a boy sitting on the couch. He was extremely good-looking. He had short black hair, he was tall and thin, and looked a bit like Rocky. CeCe walked towards him a bit and held out her hand.  
"I'm CeCe" she said, he stood up, _really tall..._she thought. He grinned slightly, showing off his cute dimples.  
"Uh, I'm Tyler, or Ty..." He shook her hand, and they both felt electricity go through their hands. They both sat down quite far apart and just stayed silent.  
"I have a little brother" CeCe said, trying to be social. But Tyler said nothing. Just looked straight ahead. CeCe sighed. "Um, here's the remote, if you'd like to watch anything..." She placed the T.V remote on the table in front of him. He still didn't move. CeCe frowned and walked to the kitchen. She got a glass and poured some milk into it.  
"So, uh, I heard you're going to my school" CeCe whispered. He nodded slightly. "Well, I'll warn you, if you see 2 blondes wearing ridiculous clothing, stay away from them." She looked at him to find he was already staring.  
"Why" He asked, in a still whisper. CeCe sighed and went back to sit beside him with her milk.  
"They're the bullies...and they especially like to pick on Rocky and I...um Rocky's my friend, she's with your other friend Deuce..." she whispered the end. He nodded. "They're twins, Gunther and Tinka. Tinka likes to pick on Rocky, and Gunther, well he favours hurting me." he seemed a bit tensed.  
"They hurt people?" He asked, a bit dark. CeCe nodded.  
"Physically and mentally..."  
"Have they, hurt you or Rocky recently?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm just trying to get to know you..." He whispered. CeCe sighed and walked back to the kitchen. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'." I turned around and he was leaning on the island.  
"They just pushed us a bit, and said some stuff about my dad."she choked a bit at the word 'dad'. He walked a bit closer, and she backed up a bit.  
"What happened to your dad?" CeCe sighed.  
"He died...suicide, 3 years ago" He nodded and sat back on the couch.  
"I'm sorry" He whispered. She sighed and walked to her room. _Tomorrow at school will be veeery interesting..._

_**CeCe's P.O.V (Next day Thursday)**_

The night with Tyler was so awkward! My mum couldn't come home until 2AM, and Flynn was with my mum! So Tyler just sat in the living room watching Netflix on the xBox non-stop, and I've been locked up in my room on my computer, e-mailing Rocky to see how she's doing. Apparently Deuce is acting the same. Also, in the middle of making supper one of the cops (his name was Detective Rogun) called my home phone and told me I had to hang out with Tyler at school, which included sitting with him, hanging out with him at recess. I wonder what they're up to...

I woke up and walked out to the living room. I saw Tyler laying on the couch, still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing a loose tank top and short boy shorts. I was gonna go and change but, I didn't wanna take up time. I walked over to him and lightly shook his shoulder.  
"Mmph...?" He groaned groggily. C'mon wake up... His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at my boy shorts, then my top, and then my face. Did he..._check me out? _Disturbing...  
"You awake?" I asked. He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have any more clothes?" He nodded again.  
"They're in the guest room..." He whispered. I nodded.  
"Well you should probably get dressed, we have to leave at 8. Now I'm gonna take a shower, and get dressed, then I'll make some breakfast." I got up, grabbed some clothes and took a short shower. After I got out, I got dressed and made some breakfast.  
"Flynn! Mum! Tyler! Breakfast!" I yelled. Flynn ran out grabbed his plate and ran back in his room. Mum came out grabbed some food and headed out the door.  
"See ya later Cecellia!" My mum left slamming the door behind her.  
"Tyler? Breakfast" I said. I heard moving and things falling. I jogged over to his room and knocked on the door.  
"T-Tyler...?" I asked. No response. I opened the door and I saw Ty. Shirtless. I knew he looked in good shape but, holy moly! Is that a six pack! I quickly looked away but I saw him smile.  
"Sorry...I tried calling you, but you didn't answer, and I heard noises coming from your room..."  
"I was just uh, trying to put on my shirt." With that said he slipped on his shirt and walked past me to the kitchen.

I ate my breakfast and quickly brushed my teeth. Alright... school...time to go!  
"Alright, now before we go, there's one thing I forgot to ask you..." I said before I opened the door. Tyler's head shot up, and awaited for my response.  
"How old are you anyways?" Tyler gave me half a smile, picked up his navy blue backpack and responded,  
"I just turned 16." I smiled deep deep down inside. I don't know why, I guess I was glad he was close to my age. I mean I wouldn't wanna like someo-what am I saying? O.k, I just need to clear my head a bit. I opened the door and with Tyler we headed out.  
"CeCe!" I heard Rocky yell. I turned around and spotted Rocky walking towards Tyler and I. Beside her was a cuban looking person. Short black spiked hair, wearing headphones, he seemed pretty colorful. They caught up to us.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Rocky Blue. CeCe's friend." Rocky introduced herself holding out her hand. Ty plastered on a smile and shook it.  
''Ty Parks"  
"Oh and, CeCe, this is Deuce Martinez" Deuce and I shook hands and we continued walking.

First 2 periods were O.K. Almost every girl flirted with the 2 of them, but they either didn't understand that they were flirting or that they weren't , they got so confused during their classes! Oh well, atleast now it's recess and Rocky and I were waiting for them outside.  
"So...Rocky, I-uh, saw Deuce, y'know...lookin' at you" I said nonchalanty sniffling and looking around us. I looked in her eyes and a glint of happiness went through her eyes. "You _like him_! Don't you!" I smiled and ate parts of my popcorn snack. She smiled and squealed lightly. "You do!" I said pushing her lightly. She nodded a bit. "Cute...very cute..." I said smiling.  
"I saw Tyler lookin' at ya..." Rocky said mimicking me.  
"Oh please, like I'd be interested in him." I said scoffing. There was a bit of hurt in my stomach when I said it though.  
"They're they are!" Rocky said. The 2 boys walked down towards us. Deuce stood in front of Rocky and Tyler in front of me.  
"Sorry we're late" Deuce said.  
"We were needed in the office." Ty finished.  
"What for?" Rocky asked.  
"Detective Rogun needed to tell us something... nothing big really." Deuce responded sliding his hands into his jean pockets.

The rest of the day was fine, some more flirting but they shot all the girls down. It only got bad when we walked home.  
"So how come you won't date any of those thousands of girls that asked you out?" I asked Deuce and Tyler. Deuce and Tyler looked at eachother and smiled.  
"We have our eyes on someone _else_" Tyler said his eyes straight forward then he smiled at me. I felt my face heat up, no, not...a blush...  
"Vell, vell, vell, looks like vitlle Cecellia is blushing!" a female said with a heavy german accent. Tinka.  
"Vhat! To who!" Gunther said angrily. They were standing in front of us, we all stopped dead. Tinka shifted her head to Tyler. Gunther glared at Tyler then laughed. "Please..." He whispered. Tyler's eyebrow arched.  
"Whaddaya mean 'please'?" Tyler questioned him taking a step closer.  
"CeCe is _mine_" Gunther growled. Tyler tried to hold back a smile, but failed. "Something funny?" Gunther asked. Tyler shook his head still smiling. "I'll be seeing you later" Gunther said and bumped him hard in the shoulder as he passed by.  
"I'll be waiting, in CeCe's apartment!" He yelled back. He stopped and was about to probably punch Tyler in the face but I grabbed Tylers hand and ran to the apartment.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" I yelled at him. He started laughing and plopped down on the couch.  
"He was funny. Saying your his" I kept quiet. I looked back at Tyler and he looked worried. "A-are you 2 dating?" He asked standing up.  
"No! Never!" I protested folding my arms across my chest. He sat back down, relaxed. "Well..." Tylers head whipped at me.  
"Well...?" He asked mad.  
"In his head we're dating, and I can't say anything 'cause-"  
"He'll hurt you" Tyler finished for me.  
"Yeah..." I went and sat down beside him, a bit closer than normally. He picked up the remote and decided to watch cartoons.  
"Well, he tries to hurt you, I can kill him for you" Tyler said winking at me.  
"Thanks...Ty..." He looked at me shocked/happy.  
"No problem, Ce" He winked at me one last time and we continued watching cartoons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo everyone. I have a good explination for why I couldn't uplaod regularily and it's 'cause my computer monitor hasn't been working for awhile and I'm about to throw my laptop into a valcano 'cause it sucks eggs. And I've been reading some of my stories and realized I haven't finished a lot of them, so I'm gonna try my best at finishing them today and tomorrow. I hope it won't take me all week, I just really want everything done. And I **_**will**_** be making a sequel to Survivor, and I'll be making a new story soon.**

**Fire's Burning!**

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP  
**I groaned, rolled over and slammed my alarm clock off. Even though Tyler told me he wouldn't let Gunther near me, I was still worried. I shuffled out my door and I found Tyler on the couch. He was wearing blue and green plaid flannel pyjama pants, and a black muscle shirt. His leg was hanging out the side of the couch, he kinda looked cute... hypothetically, of course... I leaned over the side of the couch and lightly shaked his shoulder. He groaned and a moment later his lashes fluttered open and he smiled eyeing my tight Spongebob tank.

"Shut up..." I murmured. He sat up right rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand.  
"I think it looks cute on you." I felt butterflies at the top of my stomach. I smiled and opened the refrigerator, searching what for what it stores. Finsing nothing to eat, I turned around to see Ty leaning on the island spacing out at the refrigerator.  
"You O.K?" I asked, he blinked a couple times then he fixed his eyes on me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. I brought out 2 cups and filled them both with milk.  
"Here, we have school in an hour. You taking a shower?" I asked, he thought about it for a moment then shook his head.  
"No, I took one last night." I nodded, finished my milk and headed into the shower. I was in the middle of shampooing and conditioning when I realized the only thing I brought into the bathroom with me, was two towels-that's it. No clothes, no nothing. I washed the rest of soapy substance out of my hair quickly rubbed some body soap, washed it off and turned off the shower. I took my hair towel and rubbed it against my hair, attempting to make it damp, so that it wouldn't drip. At last I took my other towel and wrapped it around my chest. The end fell, a bit tightly, around the middle of my thigh. I didn't like it but if I was lucky Ty would be in his room changing. I poked my head out and the coast was clear. I tip-toed out and when I was at the end of the couch, Tyler walked out of his bedroom. Oh...crap. His eyes widened at the sight of me.  
"I-uh s-sorry...um." He stuttered, not keeping his eyes off my legs. He turned and shuffled back into his room. Well...that was awkward. I ran to my room, slipped on some black ripped skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a dark grey gothic button-vest. I blow-dried my hair, added my usual everyday make-up, my purple and black converse and I walked out my bedroom door towards to kitchen. Ty sat there head in hands, obviously in deep thought.  
"Ty?" I asked, a little nervous. He lifted his head and faced me, smiled and waved.  
"Nice to see you're dressed..." He trailed off. I surveyed what he was wearing. Dark skinny jeans, white muscle shirt with a green/black/blue plaid un-buttoned flannel shirt over top.  
"Nice to see you're dressed as well." He smiled. I walked into the kitchen and took out 2 bagel-fuls. "Hey Tyler, do you want some Bagel-fuls?" He looked at me with curiousity. "Oh, please tell me you know what Bagel-fuls are." He shook his head. I smiled and threw them into the microwave.  
"So, about Gunther," Ty began. "are you guys, y'know...together?" He asked, watching the spinning dish in the microwave. I laughed silently and shook my head.  
"No, no, no... he always wants a girl, he's sort of a player...he used to have Tanya, bleach blonde, model figure, smart as hay. Then he decided to move onto me. Thing is, now he _hurts_ the girl, forces her to do stuff." His eyes grew darker, more serious.  
'Like...?"  
"Like, forced to make-out, forced to hold hands, sometimes he's try to persuade the girl into...having sex."  
"When did that start?" He asked getting a bit angry.  
"With me." His hand curled into a fist.  
"And did you...have sex with that pig?"  
"I was close to...but that time he had forced me. He followed me home one day and I was stripping down getting ready for a shower, and all I had on was a bra, a tank over my bra, and some underwear. Gunther was in my room and he pulled me onto my bed and he made out with me, and touched me...until I slapped him and kicked him out." Ty glanced at the clock.  
"Time to go." He said darkly. He snatched his backpack and stormed out. I quickly brushed my teeth and stormed out after him.  
"Tyler?" I asked, he was in head of me looking for something.  
"He CeCe." Cheerful Rocky said catching up beside me with Deuce on her other side.  
"Hey." I said plainly.  
"What's going on with Tyler?" She asked watching him search. Then the devils strutted towards us.  
"Hello Rocky," Tinka said looking at Rocky as if she were leftovers from some bad cooked tuna.  
"Hey CeCe." Gunther said flirtatiously. He roughly caressed my cheek, then pulled me in for an ever rougher kiss. Gunther pulled away sooner than I thought, not that I wasn't glad, believe me I was, I guess I was shocked.  
"Don' .Her!" Ty said slowly and fiercely. He was holding Gunther by the collar of his silver and gold sparkly jacket. Gunther shoved him off and smiled.  
"Hey, she's mine. I can do whatever I want with her." Ty shook his head.  
"Not while I'm around." With that said he swung a puch and hit Gunther in the corner of his chin. He stumbled back a few steps and fear mixed with anger rose up in his eyes. Gunther was confused and shooken, he turned around and marched on to school. I smiled, had that really just happened? "Chicken..." Ty said smiling. He turned to face me and I hugged him.  
"Thanks Ty." He put his arm around my waist.  
"No problem Ce." Ce? A nickname, for me? I like it...maybe today won't be so nerve wrecking after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire's Burning!**

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

Today was...sooo much better than I had expected. Gunther hadn't talked, or looked at me since Ty hit him. Tyler is now my new hero. The bell for 4th period to be over rang through the corridors and in the classrooms. Ah, lunch. I shoved my books into my bag and headed towards the door. When I reached outside someone lightly took my elbow and brought me to the side wall of Mr. Strogwill's classroom.  
"Oh, hey Storm." Storm was the new kid from New England. He was pale, with jet black hair, earthly green eyes, and a b-e-a-utiful face.  
"Hello, Cecelia." He greeted with his enticing english accent. "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie tonight? Say, around 6?" I smiled flirtatiously.  
"Why Storm, are you asking me out?" He moved a bit closer.  
"Maybe." Storm teased, I nodded. "Alright, so 6?" He asked making sure.  
"6." I agreed and we headed our seperate ways. I skipped towards my locker and switched my books.  
"Someone looks cheery this afternoon." Tyler pointed out as he walked towards me with Rocky and Deuce. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. Ty arched an eyebrow at all my happiness.  
"Well, y'know that new kid Storm?" Rocky giggled and nodded, while Deuce and Tyler stared at me full with curiousity. "He's that New England exchange student, black hair, green eyes, english accent..." Deuce and Ty made an 'o' shape with their mouth. "yeah, well...he asked me out!" Rocky and I squealed. Deuce smiled and patted me on the back.  
"Way to go chica!" He congradulated. I looked at Ty for his reaction, I couldn't figure out his expression. Maybe shocked? Disapointed? Mad?  
"Tyler... what do you think?" He smiled nervously and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Have fun CeCe." He said uncertain. CeCe? What about Ce? My nickname? Something's wrong with him. Ty excused himself and Deuce followed shortly after Ty.

_**Deuce's P.O.V**_

Where did Ty run off to? He's been acting strange lately. I headed out the iron door of my school and I saw Ty sitting down on the steps leaning on the cement wall.  
"Hey, Ty..." I greeted walking down the dirty cement steps towards the glum Ty. He raised his hand and made a grunting noise. "what's up?" I asked sitting beside him. He shook his head brushing me off.  
"Nothing..." he muttered.  
"Well, obviously _something's_ wrong. You've been acting strangely since we've met CeCe and Rocky." He shrugged. "The least you could do is be happy for her. It's obvious that she likes the guy." He shook his head then got up and left. What is his deal?

**Later on Tonight. At the Blue's Residence**

I strolled out of my room walked through the kitchen and I saw Rocky on the corner of our new leather brown couch, she was in the fetus position her eyes glued to her cell.  
"Um...something going on that I should be worried about?" I asked cautiously, gingerly sitting down on the couch next to her.  
"What?" She started, not looking up from her precious cellphone.  
"Who are you texting?" I asked again.  
"CeCe. She's getting ready for her date with Storm." She replied enthusiastically.  
'What about Ty? What's he up to?" Rocky sighed.  
"Apparently, he hasn't come out of his room since he came home." I groaned.  
"What is wrong with that kid?" Rocky laughed, "What?"  
"Deuce, he's older than you. I'm pretty sure only _he _has the right to call you 'kid'." He's only a year older. "By the way! I got you and Ty a gift!" Rocky announced cheerfully. She dialed CeCe's home number and told Ty to come up. A moment later Ty's head peeked through the window.  
"Ty? We have a door!" I exclaimed pointing at the door which was locked.  
"CeCe told me this was was faster and easier." He climbed through and landed on the couch beside me. Rocky raced to her room and came out with two small square boxes.  
"What are they?" I asked.  
"Just open them!" Rocky pestered. "CeCe chose them..." We unrapped our presents and inside the box layed an iPhone 4 for both Ty and I.  
"Rocky...you didn't have to..." Ty started sounding guilty.  
"No, no it's alright. I paid for Deuce's and CeCe paid for Ty's. It was from our paycheck at Shake It Up! Chicago." Shake It Up! Chicago? What's that? "Oh, we never told you did we? CeCe and I are dancers on a dance show called Shake It Up! Chicago."  
"You and CeCe dance?" Rocky nodded and smiled. "What a coincidence 'cause Ty loves to da-" I felt a hand trap my mouth and I stopped talking. I looked at the person who was holding my hand. Tyler, what a surprise. Rocky sharply lifted her eyebrow at me but I brushed it off. "Nevermind..." Rocky shrugged.  
"CeCe's and I's number is already on there, same with your guys' own, along with our own ringtone's so you know who's calling, and if you have it on silent we have a picture of us so that when we call or text a picture of us will pop up with the text." She explained. I tapped Rocky's contact and saw her picture. This was a really good picture of Rocky, I mean her eyes were so brown and her hair curled at all the right places and her smile...was just so perfect. I glanced at Rocky and realized it wasn't just the picture, Rocky always looked like that. Just perfect. I glanced at Ty and he was busy texting somebody.

_Toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight we are yoooooooooooung!_

My phone sang. I unlocked it and it revealed a message from Tyler.

**Wat do u think CeCes doin rite now?**

I sighed and glared at him.

**Idk. most likely gettin ready 4 her date!**

Ty frowned and nodded then slid his phone inside his pocket. I decided to look through my media, find out whose ringtone's whose.  
"So does everyone have the same ringtone...like is my ringtone the same to everyone else, Ty's the same to everyone esle et cetera." Rocky nodded. I unlocked my phone and texted Rocky.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

Rocky checked her phone and smiled.

**Hey Rocky...I was wonderin if u wanted 2 ditch ty and go 2 the olive pit ;)**

It took awhile but my phone went off.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of my change I spent on you..._

**Id luv 2 :)**

I smiled and winked at her.  
"Oof, my stomach hurts." I clutched my stomach and groaned sickly. Rocky took a while but caught on.  
"You should probably go lay down, I'll help you see to it." She said, took my hand and escorted me to my room. When we sat down on my bed we heard footsteps and the door open then close. Rocky giggled and felt my forehead.  
"Your forehead isn't getting warm." Rocky said smiling.  
"I think I'm feelling much better." I said, we leaned in and we shared a sweet short kiss.  
"I'm suddenly not feeling so hungry..." Rocky whispered, I smiled and we kissed again.

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

I opened my door and CeCe walked out of her room, all dressed and ready to go. _Damn, she's beautiful..._  
"Oh, hey Ty!" She greeted as she spotted me. Her hair...her face...her dress...her everything...Storm, know matter how much I envied him right now, is one lucky dude. The door bell rang and I opened it, revealing Storm on the other side wearing wash out skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt. He paled in comparrissent to Ce. Her red hair fell perfectly in beautiful spirals below her shoulders, and her angelic resemblence is amazing, truly, truly beautiful.  
"Oh...hey Ty..." Storm said eyeing me. I rolled my eyes on the inside and let him in. I couldn't bother watching them flirt and be all 'cutesie' so I headed into my room.

**About 3 Hours Later**

I heard nothing for the past few hours, I headed outside. Boy was that a mistake. CeCe and Storm were on the couch swapping spit. I shuddered and felt the need to throw Storm across the room. Woah, wait, where does he think his hand's going? It started to trail down CeCe's back, then passed her waist. Hey! You don't touch there! I stormed across (no pun intended), towards CeCe and the perv. I pushed Storms shoulder so they seperated.  
"Look, other people live here let's keep this PG all right?" Storm smiled and stood up.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere more private, say your bedroom?" Storm hinted and winked at CeCe. She sat up right and smiled nervously.  
"Actually, I'm a bit tired, I'm just gonna head off to bed." She hurried into her room and shut the door.  
"Storm, let me walk you out." I took his arm and dragged him out the door. "Look, you're lucky to have someone as CeCe. So don't take advantage of her! And if you hurt her, so help me God... you'll regret it." Storm smiled and shook me off.  
"Calm down. Stop being so jealous."  
"Jealous? I am _not_ jealous!" I argued, he smiled and walked off. I don't like that guy. I shuffled back inside and slammed the door behind me. CeCe was on the couch, she took off some of her make-up and switched into some short shorts and an over-sized tee hanging off her shoulder.  
"That was fun." CeCe said, I laughed and sat next to her.  
"Is he a good kisser?" Is he a good kisser? Really Tyler? Wow!  
"Yeah..." she trailed off.  
"Scale of 1-10?" Stop while you're at it!  
"7...maybe..." I smiled.  
"I could _so_ beat that!" I gloated, she smiled and played with the lace at the end of her shorts. I stared at her lips...how they curved at the top, how full and beautiful they were. I've been waiting, ever since the first day I've met her to kiss her, and hold her in my arms. Her eyes met mine and I started to lean in, I was way better than a 7!  
"I'm seeing him again tomorrow..." Ce said when our lips were just an inch a part.  
"What?" I asked, pulling my head back. How could she see him again?  
"He said that he really likes me..." oh please don't tell me she likes him back. I let out a frustrated sigh and headed towards my room. I can't let her see that perv... but, if it makes her happy, then I'm happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire's Burning!**

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

CeCe was on her 4th date with Storm. Apparently he's 'much better than before', and I should 'give him another chance'. Please. I do not like him, end of story, period, no questions asked. Why I'm worked up over this one especially is because they forced me to go with them. CeCe was worried about me staying home alone right now, her mum was out of town and Flynn was having this big slumber party at a friend's house. So basically, I was/am the third wheel on this stroll of torture. Storm wanted to take CeCe to the park. They were at a field and behind the field, where I sat, was a wide cement space and large cement steps that led up to a smaller concrete deck. I was on the deck watching as Storm taught CeCe how to play football. CeCe tried to throw a spiral at Storm but it flew in another direction. I smiled but dropped it once Storm entwined his fingers with CeCe's as they walked over to pick up the ball. Storm threw it to CeCe and she gripped the ball where the white thick stitching was, she took a deep breath then threw a perfect spiral towards Storm. She smiled and ran to Storm. In their embrace CeCe quickly pecked Storm and walked off back to her old position.

"He takes your hand, I die a little," I sang quietly to myself. "I watch your eyes, and I'm in needles. Why can't you look at me like that?" CeCe and Storm laughed as CeCe kept missing Storm, and how she always threw so incorrectly. I smiled to myself as I watched her hair shine under the sunset. "As you walk by, I try to say it, but then I freeze, I never do it." CeCe and Storm collapsed on the field as they chatted and held hands. I saw Storm's face light up. He took CeCe to the nearby fountain and sat down, with her in front looking confused. Storm smiled and splashed her. She squealed as she ran to one side hand in the water ready to splash. Storm tip-toed over and tried to splash her, but she already splashed him. They ran around having a splash contest. "My tongue get's tied my words get tracked." I felt that it was useless just sitting here watching them flirt and kiss and have fun. So I got up and walked towards the apartment and inside my room.

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

"So what do you wanna do today-or this evening?" I asked Deuce plopping down on his bed. Deuce looked up from his iPhone and smirked.  
"Don't care, as long as I'm with you." He winked and held my wrist, making small circles on the back of my hand.  
"Aw, how sweet." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

_Toniiiiiiiiiiiiight we are yooooooooooooung!_

Deuce's cell sang, he quickly checked his phone then groaned. "What is it?" I asked peering down at his cell.  
"Ty, he said he ditched CeCe and Storm and he's in his room writing." I rolled my eyes. He _really_ dislikes Storm. I wonder if it's his accent... maybe he has problems with New England folk. Whatever it was, he needed to get a reality check.  
"I'm gonna go see if what's going on with him." I pecked him lightly and headed out. CeCe's door was unlocked and I walked through.  
"But I see you with him, slow dancing. Tearing me a part 'cause you don't see," A voice sang out. Was that Ty? "Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh, how I wish, that was me." I lightly knocked on Ty's door, then opened it.  
"Hey Ty what's-"Something caught my attention, a red notebook hiding underneath Ty's pillow. A corner of it showed and I quirked an eyebrow up. "What's that?" I asked pointing at the red spot.  
"Nothing." He whispered sliding his hand over it. I smiled, grabbed the other side and yanked it out. "No! Don't! Please!" He begged. I quickly thought about it, then blew it off. Oooh! Lyrics! _Shot me outta the sky. You're my kryptonite. It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her. If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go, I could take you places you ain't never been before._ These were really good!  
"Did you write this?" His face flushed, but he gave me a slight nod. I flipped the page to an un-finished song titled _I Wish_. It was written in green ink, beside his thigh was a green pen. Must be new.  
"Wait, no! Don't read that one!" I raised my eyebrow at him, then skimmed the lyrics.

_He looks at you the way that I would_

'Cause I've got 3 little words that I've always been dyin' to tell you

_With my hands on your waist as we dance in the moonlight_

These were, so sweet.  
"Tyler, this is really good!" I told him. He grabbed the notebook and threw it on the bed.  
"I'm gonna go to bed. Bye." He dismissed me. I waved and headed back to Deuce. I _had_ to tell him what's going on.

"Really? _Lyrics_? Wow! I knew he liked to dance and sing. But writing song lyrics?" Deuce asked, clearly shocked. He liked to dance? And sing? Wow...I wish he would've told us. CeCe always wanted a male dance partner.  
"Should we tell CeCe when she gets back?" I asked. He shrugged with a sigh.  
"I dunno. Maybe." I smiled.  
"I'll text her later." Deuce looked confused as he shot up one of his eyebrows.  
"Why not now?" I smiled and leaned in, and before kissing him I said,  
"I'm busy right now." He smiled, leaned it and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

I heard the door open and close, along with some cute giggling. I walked out and I saw CeCe dancing around the living room. I smiled, she was so cute. The sensation to dance with her, hold her in my arms..._kiss her_, was overwhelming.  
"So, I'm guessing you had fun." CeCe spun around and bit her bottom lip while nodding. _So cute!_ "What'd you guys do after I left?" She smiled dreamily and continued spinning around the room. My stomach tightened and twisted. I really did hate him...  
"Nothing special..." She admitted all giggly.  
"Then why are you so happy and giggly?" I asked.  
"He said he wants to give me a surprise tomorrow!" She danced around. I love seeing her so happy. But knowing that it's because of some guy that tried to get to second base on the first date, I couldn't handle it. I headed back inside my room and headed to bed.

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

I took a quick shower and changed into a tank and some sweats.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent, on you._

Rocky.

**Hey, i dunno if youre home yet but, did ya knot y wrote songs? And sings and dances?**

I stared at Ty's door. Really? How come he never told me?

**No i didnt...r u legit?**

**Ya! I saw his songs! Theyre really good! Maybe if u ask him hee culd show ya 1**

I'll talk to him tomorrow...right after Storm's surprise. I giggled and headed off to bed.

**Yeah...I know I have quite a bit of 1D songs. I really like those lyrics so, I couldn't resist... anyways I really hoped you liked it, and instead of writing a lot about Cy, I wanted to put a bit of Drocky, and instead of writing mainly in CeCe's P.O.V I slipped in some Rocky and Ty...just trying to please you. So if you have any suggestions don't be nervous and just review, if you want to leave it anonymous that's cool. Hope you liked and stay tuned for more. Yeah, I said stay tuned, Y.O.L.O man, Y.O.L.O.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fires Burning!**

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

I was way too excited to go to bed last night. I was daydreaming of all the possible ways Storm could surprise me, so I ended up going to bed at like 2. When I woke up I saw a shine of glowing light on my bed. Must be noon. I stretched and got out of bed, then headed towards the kitchen. On the counter there was a sheet of paper.

_I got Ty and your family out for the rest of the day, so it could just be you and I. First, take a shower and do what you normally do when you wake up. Then meet me outside._

_~Storm_

One whole day with Storm! How perfect! I did what he told me, took a shower and got dressed in black and white skinny's with a black tank and a pink plaid flannel un-buttoned shirt over top. I slid into some green hi-tops and headed outside.  
"Hey good-looking," Storm started winking. He held out his elbow, "ready to go?" I nodded and linked arms with him. We strolled over to the Olive Pit.  
"I think it's closed..." I whispered peering into the window. No one was moving inside, no waiters or waitresses roaming around with plastic plates above their head. Storm smiled and headed inside. He headed towards a 2-seat table and pulled out my chair. "What a gentlemen. But, no one's here." I repeated. Wouldn't this be breaking and entering?  
"I rented the place for the night." He said and sat down. I smiled and held his hand across the table.  
"So this is the surprise?" I asked still smiling and admiring the newly decorated Olive Pit.  
"Part of it." He said with another wink. He snapped his hands and a waiter came out with a notepad. Where'd he come from? "We'll have your couples special." He told the waiter, the waiter nodded and headed back inside the kitchen, at least I presume it's the kitchen.  
"So, what's the couples special tonight?" I asked, I didn't even know we had a couples special.  
"It's corny, but it's spaghetti, sauce, meatballs. It's usually the part where I nudge the last meatball at you with my nose, and we eat the same string of spaghetti until our lips met." He responded, remarking parts from that dog movie...something about the tramp and some other dog type. I smiled and noticed the center-piece. White orchids. Cute. Not my favourite, but they're nice. "Something wrong?" Storm asked, his smile fading.  
"No, everything's perfect." I said and pecked him on the lips.

A while later the food arrived, he was right it is spaghetti. I picked up my fork and twirled around, getting a decent amount of spaghetti. Mmm, it was so yummy! "This is really good!" I exclaimed. Storm chuckled and swirled his fork around.

After the restaurant, Storm wanted to take me to my house for the 2nd part of the surprise.  
"Alright, close your eyes, no peeking! O.K, now follow me, careful of the couch! Now...good, good." Storm informed me covering my eyes with his hands. "O.K, now to go down here. Perfect." He said finally and released his hands. We were in my bedroom.

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

I climbed through the fire escape and in through the window. I heard speaking from the end of the hall. CeCe must be home. I silently creeped into my bedroom and continued writing I Wish.  
"Storm, what's going on?" I heard CeCe whisper. I put down my pen and listened intently on their conversation.  
"Look, I've been wanting to do this to you since the first date." First date? You mean when he tried to get to second-whoa! I shook my head, thinking It was my imagination playing tricks on me. Nothing happened for a bit, until I heard something falling and zipping.  
"Storm!" CeCe cried. I ran into CeCe's room, she was on the bed with Storm on top of her shirtless. Her jeans were unbuttoned, and her black tank almost off, exposing her stomach and part of her bra. I threw Storm to the ground and sucker punched him. After that, I couldn't stop, it was just one punch after another.  
"Ty, stop." She said, her voice cracking. I lifted Storm up and pushed him out the door, throwing his shirt at him. I looked over at CeCe who was zipping up her jeans and pulling down her shirt. I sat beside her and hugged her.  
"What happened?" CeCe shoved her head into my chest, crying on my shirt.  
"We came home after he took me to the Olive Pit," She began collecting herself, "He covered my eyes and brought me into my bedroom. Then he told me that he's been wanting to do this to me from the first date, and I knew what I meant. And before I could protest he pushed me onto the bed and started to make out with me. He took off his top, and un-buttoned my jeans, a-and started to take off my top..." CeCe responded crying more at the memory.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you."  
"I just thought he was different, you know? Thanks by the way. You really truly are my hero." She said. I smiled and lifted her chin up.  
"Don't thank me, I'm still in debt to you."  
"I think you paid that off awhile ago." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home all of this change I spent on you._

Her phone rang and she read the message. She smiled and typed in her letters, then slid it back into her pocket.  
"What did Rocky want?"  
"She asked how the date went."  
"And? What did you tell her."  
"Well, I told her the truth, it was bad, until the end." She smiled up at me, but I could tell she still wanted to cry more. That what Storm did hurt too much to smile at the moment.  
"Don't worry, you can cry if you want. I'm here for you." I assured her. She shook her head and yawned. "You tired?" She nodded, I got up and wrapped a blanket around her.  
"You should get some rest, and if you need anything, I'll either be in my room, or watching some Netflix. Okay?" She laid down and closed her eyes. I relaxed on the couch and decided to watch The Walking Dead. Not a smart idea to watch zombie shows before you go to bed, but I was in the mood. I was on the 6th episode when I felt something on my arm. I glanced to my right and I saw CeCe cuddle up to me.  
"I-uh, couldn't sleep." She drawled. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. I looked back down at her. Her eyes half open tiredly observing the screen. She looked so fragile and helpless. Her hair was messy and her black tank strap falling down to the side. Her lips were sticking out in a pouty way. I've never seen her look so beautiful.  
"What's wrong?" CeCe asked me, noticing me staring.  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at the screen then at CeCe.  
"You look so sad." She pointed out. Her eyes were more open and she was biting her bottom lip.  
"You just look so beautiful." Her eyes widened. _You can't tell her that! Why did you? Right now is not the time to be telling her your feelings! _My inner voice informed me. But, I don't care anymore.  
"I look what?" She asked, stuttering a bit. I leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet, and I wanted it to last forever. It took her awhile but she slowly kissed back.  
"You look beautiful." I repeated. CeCe's eyes widened even more.  
"I-uh...I have to go...I'm pretty tired." She muttered heading inside her room. _Smoothe..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fires Burning!**

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

"So you kissed her?" Deuce asked surprised at Ty's actions.  
"Well, yeah..." He whispered.  
"Why?" Deuce continued.  
"I don't know. It was out of impulse I guess," Ty began, "I don't know why I did it. She just looked so...beautiful...I guess I couldn't resist?" He explained trying to choose his words correctly. I can't believe he kissed CeCe! It's _so_ cute! Especially how he said, he 'couldn't help it'. I wish Deuce was like that, but I love what I have.  
"So, how did she react?" I asked, budding into their conversation. Ty sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, that's never a good sign.  
"Well, she confused me, she took a while but she kissed back and after she said that she had to go and she rushed into her bedroom. She hasn't talked to me at all today." I groaned, is she still upset over Storm? What am I saying? Of course she is! If Deuce did that to me I'd die! But, that's Deuce, him and I's relationship is different. "I'm gonna go out for a walk, try and think about this." Ty excused himself and headed out the door.  
"Deuce, what are we gonna do about this? Ty and CeCe are both hurting. They're our best friends." I asked, he shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Leave it up to them, I guess." He responded as if that's what anyone would do.  
"I can't just sit around watching Ce become more and more confused of her emotions. And Ty, who's almost in love with CeCe be torn up and tortured. I mean, he kissed her! And she's ignoring him. If I did that to you would you like it if your friends did nothing?" Deuce sighed.  
"I guess you're right."  
"I know I'm right." He smiled and placed a short kiss on my lips. I still haven't gotten used to how amazing that feels!  
"So what's your million dollar plan?" He asked getting up.  
"_My_ plan?"  
"What? You're gonna tell me you announced that whole speech and tell me you got nothing?"  
"Of _course_ I have a plan."

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

_Forever young, I wanna be, forever young, forever young._

My iPhone played as I roamed the streets outside my apartment building. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind about everything of gorgeous redhead's and perverts. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl with blonde hair bump into my arm.  
"Oh I'm sorry," She said in a familiar tone.  
"Same he-Tinka?" Is that Tinka?  
"Ugh, hello Tyler." She spat. Wonderful, just who I needed at the moment.  
"What are you lurking about 'round here?" I asked.  
"Just going for a walk. Where's your pig-like girlfriend?" CeCe I presume she means.  
"Hey! She's not pig-like! The only _thing_ piggish is your brother." I argued, she rolled her eyes and continued walking in her direction. Behind her was a flyer for a band that was forming. _Foreplay_ was their name. Apparently they're looking for someone to join. On the bottom of the paper was their band manager's number. I typed number into my cellphone and listened to the on-going rings.  
"Hello?" a masculine voice picked up.  
"Hey, I saw your ad for your band Foreplay?"  
"Great, practise is at 4, meet us at 123 Fake Street." The next thing I heard was one long ring. He hung up. Oh, well, 123 Fake Street. I headed back inside the apartment and straight into my room. I have an hour to burn. I gathered all my lyrics and packed my guitar that I hid.

10 minutes before I had to leave I wrote a note to CeCe,

_Ce, if you ever come out of your room I just thought I'd let you know that I'm at band practise. They're called Foreplay. I saw their flyer after bumping into Tinka, ew, so if you did get worried or something I just thought I'd let you know by writing this. I know you don't want to talk to me at the moment and that's fine, I'm sorry if what I did was out of place. Trust me, I wish I hadn't done it either._

_~Tyler_

I headed outside and called a cab, then told him the directions. The residence wasn't too far away it only cost about 10 bucks. It was a small 2-story house, though it was in dire need of a paint job. I knocked lightly on the door and a guy around 16-17 opened the door. I imagined him to look tougher, but he was short wearing all white (jeans, v-neck whit watch). His black scruffy hair matched his large nerd glasses.  
"Hey, I'm Rick, the bass player of Foreplay." He held out his hand and I shook it.  
"I'm Ty, nice to meet you." I introduced. He lead me into his old attic where I met James: the drummer, Cody: the lead guitarist and Drew: the keyboard.  
"So," Cody began setting his Ibanez Jem down, "What we need is a lead singer and an acoustic player." He clarified.  
"Oh,' Rick interrupted, "we need someone who can write songs." I smiled and sat down on a bar stool they set up.  
"Well, I'm your guy." They smiled and welcomed me to the band.  
"Well, I hope you're ready 'cause we have a gig tomorrow, the beginning of March Break." James directed, I sunk in my chair.  
"Well, I guess we should begin. What songs do you have for us Ty?" Drew asked. I shook off my backpack which contained my lyrics. They passed them out among each other. "These are good man, which one should we start off with?" Cody raised his hand holding my papers.  
"This one is a perfect starter! It seems fun, we _always _start and end fun!"

15 minutes of arguing and deciding which song should be played at what time, we came to an agreement.  
"So let's start rehearsing, beginning with Everybody Talks, o.k? Can we manage that?" We all nodded and the music began.

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

**CeCe, what happened between u and ty last nite?**

"Alright, I texted CeCe." I advised Deuce.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound,_

My phone sang, I scanned my phone and frowned at CeCe's response.

**Rocky, I've been crying all day. I dunno why i'm so upset! It could be because of storm, but somethings pulling me towards ty /3**

Tears formed in my eyes.  
"What is it?" Deuce asked stroking my hair.  
"She's been crying for hours! CeCe's been hiding in her room all alone..." he kissed my cheek and took my hand.  
"I think we should see her." I agreed and we walked down to her level, and then knocked on the door. With no response we opened the door. "CeCe? You 'round?" Deuce asked going around the kitchen. "Rocks, there's a note." He held up a small note and began to read it.  
"Who's it from?"  
"Ty, he told her that he's gone to a band meeting tonight. And that he's sorry about what happened last night." I can't imagine how broken they must feel right now. I jogged to CeCe's room and slowly opened the door.  
"CeCe?" She lay on her bed wrapped up in her comforter. I sat next to her and side-hugged her.  
"Where's Ty?" She whispered,  
"He's out at some band practise." CeCe nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Who told you about last night?"  
"Ty did." I replied.  
"He said he was sorry for how he acted; he didn't quite know why you ran off." Deuce informed her walking into the bedroom.  
"Sorry? Why is he sorry? After how I treated him today. I was so con fused..I don't know what's going on with me. I can't stop thinking about him, I've even started listening to sappy slow songs and romantic movies." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.  
"CeCe, I think you're in love."


	8. The Conclusion

**Fires Burning!**

_**No One's P.O.V**_

CeCe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her? In love? She thought it was impossible, or that it didn't exist. Deuce excused himself from a text he got from Ty, since it had his unique ringtone 'We Are Young'.

**Hey deuce, theres a gig tomorrow at 8, wanna come?**

**Idk, i mite b busy**

**Wit wat?**

**Hve u seen cece?**

**No :/ shes been ignoring me all day. I feel awful...**

**Youre gon' feel awful once you hear wat shes been doing all day**

**Why? Whats wrong? Do you need me to come over? I can leave early**

**When does your practise session end at?**

**9**

**Wat time is it now?**

**8 30**

**We can wate**

**Aight**

Deuce locked his phone and went back into the crying red heads room. He sighed and sat beside CeCe.  
"So who was it?" Rocky asked. Deuce enlarged his eyes and slightly shook his head. Rocky made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door, Rocky and Deuce went up to get it. Ty stood on the other side breathless.  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Deuce whispered.  
"I...ran...all the way...here..." He coughed at the end and wheezed.  
"You must really like her." Deuce muttered. Ty ran slowly, out of exhaustion, towards CeCe's room. He froze at the sight of her crying.  
"CeCe!" He whisper/yelled. He held her in a tight hug. "Why are you crying? If it's what happened last night I am _way_ beyond sorry! I don't know what happened it just...did." He explained, swaying.  
"No," she whispered cleaning herself up. "I'm fine. Really." Deuce and Rocky called Ty out to the living room to talk.  
"Ty, I think you should just stay at my house with Deuce, and I'll stay here with CeCe. Her mum and Flynn are coming home in 2 days...or wait, no...tomorrow, and she should be happy when her mom comes home." Rocky told Ty, he nodded and headed to the next floor alongside Deuce.

Throughout the night Rocky and CeCe watched movies and talked about their problems.  
"Hey CeCe," Rocky started, they were at the beginning of watching 'I Know What You Did Last Summer', "I think I know what you should do. I won't be happy about it, but it would be interesting to see." CeCe sat up right focusing on Rocky instead of the horny teens. "Tomorrow at 8 Ty and his band are playing a gig, so get all dressed up wearing something hot, something to make Ty jealous that he's not the one to have you." CeCe arched her eyebrow.  
"How does that fit into any of this?" Rocky shrugged,  
"I dunno, I see it all the time in movies, and there's _always _a happy ending, it could be a way to get you two together."  
"But...I don't even know if I wanna date him. Plus, Ty's probably mad at me for treating him this way..."

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Rocky unlocked her phone and scanned her text from Deuce.

**We got bad news...tys calling tinka to c if shell b his date 2 his gig!**

_Omigod! What is wrong with him! And why Tinka? Of all people!_ "What is it?" CeCe asked.  
"Ty's going to his gig with Tinka!"  
"Oh...alright..." She whispered.  
"There! Right there! You're sad, and hurt, and you're jealous!"  
"O.K, I'll do it."  
"Perfect! Now get your sleep, you're gonna need it!" CeCe nodded and fell asleep on her couch.

The next morning CeCe woke up, in front of her was what seemed to be camouflage.  
"Rocky?" She looked up and saw Rocky dressed in a soldiers uniform. "What's going-"  
"SILENCE! This is my mission! And I'd like to make it right!" She hit her palm with her small whip. "Ow..." She whispered. CeCe smiled and got up to stretch. "First off, dress and shoes! Plus any added accessories! Off to your room!" She ordered. They marched, and I mean _marched_, to CeCe's bedroom to get ready. Rocky threw dresses at her and shoe's, until they found the perfect one, then they moved onto hair and make-up. They straightened CeCe's hair except added a flip at the end. The end result was CeCe wearing a stretch satin pleated tube dress, satin jewel trim pee toe pump, a gemstone stretch bracelet, and a faceted glass stud bracelet. She looked fancy, and ready for a night full of jealousy. Deuce picked her up at 7:50, notifying them that Ty left 20 minutes ago to help set-up. They hopped into a cab and drove to Independent City, where the gig was. It was a lodge looking place with a bar. Deuce and CeCe made their way over holding hands- they already discussed how they had to act as a couple- and sat down on a stool. Ty came through the crowd and spotted CeCe and Deuce holding hands across the table. He looked down and continued his way onto the stage.  
"Hey everyone, we're Foreplay." Ty announced, the lights turned dimmer and the music began. And Deuce and CeCe made their way through the crowd and began to dance. "_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my sugar  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back" They ended. "Now, this next song I wrote for someone very special to me...and I hope she likes it." The music began again much softer than before. "_Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na_

He takes your hand, I die a little  
I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles  
Why can't you look at me like that?

When you walk by, I try to say it  
But then I freeze, And never do it  
A tongue gets tied, the words get trapped.

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him, slow dancing.  
Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.  
Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me.

Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na

He looks at you the way that I would.  
Does all the things I know that I could.  
If only time could just turn back.  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/o/one_direction/i_ ]__  
Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you_

But I see you with him, slow dancing.  
Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.  
Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking.  
Oh how I wish that was me

With my hands on your waist, While we dance in the moonlight.  
I wish it was me, That you call later on Cause you wanna say good night.

Cause I see you with him, slow dancing.  
Tearing me apart Cause you don't see.

But I see you with him, slow dancing.  
Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.  
Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking.  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish  
Oh how I wish, that was me.

Oh how I wish, that was me." CeCe's heart almost broke, _when did he write this? Is it about me and Storm? Did he really feel that way? I need to leave_.  
"Deuce," She started tears in eyes.  
"Whoa, what's wrong chica?" He asked pulling me to the side.  
"I want to go home...that song, I can't..." she choked. Deuce silenced her and they headed out. Ty noticed and excused himself to go down and check things out. He caught up with them when they were out.  
"Ce, what's wrong?" CeCe turned around.  
"I-uh...nothing, it's just, that song you wrote...was that about me? A-and Storm?" Ty stood frozen, but ever so slightly nodded. "Deuce, can you give me a minute?" Deuce nodded and walked back inside and started texting Rocky.  
"Look, CeCe, if you're here with Deuce as a couple, then I'll be alright with that. What I'm not O.K with is you showing it in front of m e. I wouldn't be able to stand it." Ty confessed.  
"No, I didn't come here with Deuce as a couple. This was Rocky's plan to make you mad, I didn't want to go a long with it...until I heard you were here with Tinka."  
"Tinka? Why would I invite Tinka? I kinda hate her." He clarified chuckling very lightly.  
"But-Deuce...ugh...I can't believe they did that..." CeCe scoffed.  
"What? Made you jealous?" Ty teased.  
"Me? Jealous? Get real." CeCe said casually crossing her arms.  
"Mmmhmmm, well honestly, Rocky's plan worked. I was furious when I saw you look so amazingly hot tonight and you were with Deuce." Ty rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You think I look amazingly hot tonight?" CeCe questioned un-crossing her arms. Ty smirked and pulled her closer.  
"You always look amazingly hot." CeCe pressed her lips against Ty's and she felt as amazing as she did last night when Ty kissed her. This one though, sent tingles all through her body. Ty told CeCe that he'd be home in an hour. CeCe got chills every time she thought about it. When she unlocked the door her mum sat on the couch, legs crossed watching Grey's Anatomy.  
"Hey Cecellia. How's Tyler? He fitting in well?" Her mum asked not taking her eyes off the screen filled with gorgeous doctors.  
"He's fitting in perfectly." She smiled and sat beside her confused mum. 


End file.
